


I think your love would be too much

by CrescentScar



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, how spider-verse should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentScar/pseuds/CrescentScar
Summary: They’re at the collider, and the void of the worlds is staring at them. They have barely seconds.





	I think your love would be too much

They have barely seconds. Miles doesn’t want it all to end, and he doesn’t know what to say. He puts his hand on Gwen’s shoulder, smiles even though he feels like crying.

“Hey,” he says softly. Gwen laughs, this radiant beautiful laugh, like they had time to share.

“Hey,” she answers before leaning forward to press her lips against his. It’s soft and sweet, lingers for seconds they don’t have before she pulls away with a sad smile. She bats away unshed tears.

“See you around, Miles,” she whispers before kicking herself off the ceiling, gracefully diving into the void. Miles has a feeling he’ll never see her again, but at least they had their moment. 

He shakes his head, rubs his eyes with his knuckles before turning towards Peter with a smile.

“Your turn.”

“I won’t kiss you goodbye, kid.”

Miles laughs, little broken. Peter smiles and in right light you might see tears in his eyes. 

“I’ll miss you, Miles. I’m proud of you, kid. We all are.”


End file.
